


Fiat Lux

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, No Spoilers, Rebuilding, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end, there is light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiat Lux

“And you’re sure this will work?”

Janine sighed and gave Sam a sharp look. “Mr. Yao, do you have no faith in my skills? We have been working on this for three months. It’s as ready as it will ever be.”

Sam raked a hand through his hair, shoving it back out of his face. “Yeah, I know but…” He let out a heavy sigh. “I just want it to work, y’know? It’s such a big deal and everyone’s waiting and… I don’t want them to look out and see disappointment again. We’ve had too much of that.”

Janine was silent but her expression softened. She reached out her hand.

“Hand me the fuse,” she said.

Sam shone his torch into the toolbox, over the collection of bits and pieces, fuses and wires and things that Sam didn’t even know the name for, until he came up with the correct fuse. It was much much bigger than any he’d seen before, but it wasn’t exactly a single house that they were powering.

“Here.”

Janine took it and climbed back up the tower the few feet to the fuse box. “Are you ready?”

“I dunno!” he called back. “I feel like there should be some momentous words at least. It feels too easy.”

He shifted uncomfortably, staring around into the darkness. He could see the outlines of various soldiers along the perimeter of their little camp; the zombies might have been severely down in numbers but they were still a threat, but there hadn’t even been a moan since this morning.

He’d probably get used to not being constantly under threat. Some day.

“Well, think quickly!” Janine said. “We do want to be punctual with this.”

“Alright. I…” He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find just the right words. He’d never been much good with them. “We’ve lost a lot of people trying to get to this point. Through fear and through courage. And we’ll never forget them. But this… this is for everyone who survived. Everyone who gets to build the future.” He bit his lips for a moment and then smiled. “Let there be light.”

Janine gave him an approving look. She snapped the fuse into place.

There was a moment, an awful moment, when it seemed like nothing would happen. But then light bloomed across the land below them. Street lamps and windows flared with warmth and life, light like they hadn’t seen in years. And it was beautiful.

He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and he didn’t notice Janine climbing back down the electricity tower, not until she rested a hand against his shoulder.

“It’s- it’s gorgeous,” Sam said weakly. He reached up to scrub at his eyes, feeling utterly lame for acting like this, but it was something that he’d never thought he’d see again.

“It is certainly impressive,” Janine said. “Job well done, Mr. Yao.”

He gave a watery laugh. “You can call me Sam, y’know. I mean, I think we’re at that point in our relationship where we can use first names.”

“As if that has ever mattered to you, Sam,” Janine said dryly.

“See, I knew you could do it,” Sam replied, grinning at her. He moved in closer, to press up against her side. After a moment’s hesitation, Janine slid her arm around him, tucking him against her body. He made a pleased noise, nuzzling against her neck affectionately. She huffed but didn’t push him away, and they just stood like that, staring at the lights. They could hear whoops and cheers from some of the soldiers and the other people who’d been working on the project, but Sam was happy to just start there for at least a little while.

“We still have to monitor everything,” Janine said. “Keep an eye on how the power levels fluctuate. There’s no guarantee that this will remain tenable.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “but that’s all practicalities. Just look at it!”

“Yes,” Janine said, and a smile touched her lips. “I suppose it is rather magnificent.”


End file.
